


On A Park Bench

by LA_Peach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Some Fluff, a pun, sex on a park bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: Sans has had a bit of a rough day. Blue knows just how to get the other skeleton to smile.





	On A Park Bench

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short writing prompt received from a patron!
> 
> If I've missed a tag please let me know and I'll add it on there!

“Had a bad day?”

The park bench, facing out towards a long, rolling lake, seemed to be getting more attention of late. Not too far from the skeleton’s home and rather scenic, it provided a place to wind down that all of them had decided to take advantage of from time to time.

But the sunset didn’t seem to be cheering up Sans all that much right now.

He watched the sun sparkle on the water, but it did little to clear the gloom from his face. Blue sat down on the bench beside him, his short legs kicking merrily, his smile wide and fresh as ever. Sans didn’t know how the other skeleton did it, how he kept up his positive attitude all the time.

The slightly thinner skeleton waited patiently for a reply, knowing Sans had heard him and there was no need to repeat himself. When Sans only shrugged, Blue bobbed his head in understanding.

“I get it. The human world expects a lot from us.”

Sigh.

“It’s not easy, being up here, after a lifetime down there.”

Sleepy nod.

Blue reached out an arm, wrapped it around Sans and pulled him close, his eyes bright and his smile wide. “But look at that sunset! Have you ever seen so many colours in one place? It’s so far away but it looks so big there, sitting on the horizon. Look at how it makes the water just twinkle!”

Sans tried to dislodge himself to no avail, and eventually consigned himself to being snuggled on the park bench. Once blue got his hands on you, there really was no escape.

“But you know what? As much as I like the sunset, it doesn’t hold a candle to the company I keep!”

He pulled Sans closer, squashing their cheeks together. Sans blushed.

Blue’s hand slipped, perhaps forgetting himself, and went straight for the kill. Sans jumped, swatting the gloved appendage away. “Blue!” he hissed, “N-not here!”

“Oh! Oops, sorry. Little guy’s got a mind of its own.” He flexed his fingers, smiling at them. “I guess they know what they want.” He glanced around a moment to see if there was anyone else around. “But well, maybe it has the right idea after all.”

“WHAT? Blue, you’re crazy. We’re out in public!”

“Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm. So you say, so you say. But,” he moved in a little closer, very pointedly looking downward in a manner that made Sans follow suit, “you’re glowing through your shorts.”

Sans tried to wave it off, but Blue had a very focused mind, a one track mind, if you will. Ever bold, he tossed a leg over Sans and straddled him. “Ooo, you’re all pent up. I can FEEL you through your shorts, too!”

Sans made no move to push Blue off, but he scrunched his eyes closed tight and lifted his hands, trying not to touch the other skeleton, as if that could somehow discourage him. But Blue took the motion differently, and threaded his fingers through Sans’s. He then slowly guided them to his pelvis.

“You want to feel something neat?” Sans sighed, and gave in.

“Yeah. Yeah I do.”

Blue’s smile widened and Sans marvelled as he felt ecto flesh form beneath his fingers. He even felt Blue’s tight shorts, worn under his tunic, tear as the body formed. He shuddered and became rock hard, he hadn’t expected that to feel so good.

“Wowie,” Blue exclaimed. “Did you feel that? I didn’t know I could do that.” The soft glow had encompassed them, the blue in stark contrast to the pinks and oranges of the sunset.

Sans pulled down his shorts a bit and released his cock, throbbing, to the cool evening air. It felt so strange to be outside; he tried not to look around for possible spectators. Blue took control from there, letting Sans rest as he stroked him, enjoying the spread of the blush across the fellow skeleton’s nasal bone.

Ever smiling, Blue positioned himself over Sans, lining up his cock with his own exposed anus. Sans’ face scrunched up tight, he trembled, but allowed Blue to slide onto him. Blue’s little gasp sent trembles running up and down his spine.

Blue held him close, rocking his pelvis back and worth, gaining speed, unable to contain himself. Sans gripped his hips in shaking hands. His tongue materialised of its own accord and flopped out of his mouth as he panted. He was building fast, faster than he thought he could.

“I…” stammered Sans, “I-I’m close.”

Blue merely smiled and clamped his mouth around Sans’, taking him in for an deep kiss. Blue felt Sans grunt in the back of his throat, an interesting sensation all on its own, at the same time he felt Sans cum inside of him, fill his ecto belly. Blue came too, spurting hot cum on the inside of his own tunic.

When Blue pulled away from the kiss, Sans was smiling.

Blue smiled too. “There it is,” he said playfully, haloed by the setting sun.

He shifted, ready to release Sans from his grip, even though the energetic skeleton could easily go again. Sans stopped him. “Erm, better not, just yet.” Blue settled back down, trying not to start thrusting again, even though he wanted too.

“Why not?”

Sans patted Blue’s extended belly. “No reason, you’re just too belly-utiful.”

Sans smiled, Blue did not.


End file.
